Heaven on Fire
by amazingcattyboo
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper join the Cullen clan? And furthermore what will Rosalie do when a mysterious figure from her past shows up? (Sequel to Saved by an Angel)
1. Strangers

_**Hello! I am so excited to be writing again! This is the sequel to Saved by and Angel and is about when Alice and Jasper come to the Cullen's. It will not follow the books as I will add my own twists to it. Enjoy and review! Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett looks down at me, his eyes full of love, "I'll only be gone a day or two Angel, it'll fly by," He tells me. I pout, "Please don't go Em, I need you," Emmett looks away, _'Don't you do that to me Emmett Cullen,'_ I think to myself, I walk over to him, swaying my hips ever so slightly. His eyes turn even darker with lust - he can't resist me when I do this. Sitting on his lap, I purr seductively into his ear, "Stay with me Em, it'll be much more fun," He growls. Surprisingly, he pulls me off of his lap and stands up, leaving me on the bed by myself, "Babe, you know I have to go. My throat is on fire! You can come if you want though," Emmett says, finishing with a wink. I throw myself off of the bed into his arms, "Emmmm, I don't want to. I went a couple of days ago before we came here," I whine, Emmett crushes his lips to mine and pushes me into the wall. He runs his tongue across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I do so and our tongues battle for what seems like hours. When we pull away, he tells me, "Babe, I've got to go now. Little Eddiekins will be grumpy if I don't hurry up - and I want to kill some grizzlies!" I sigh, "Okay, okay..." Emmett grins and spins me around, I squeal in delight. We then go downstairs to find Edward pacing back and forth across the room, "Finally, Emmett we need to go," Edward says, Emmett nods, hugs me for a few seconds then is gone, "LET'S GO AND KILL SOME BEARS IN KNIVES AND SPOONS BABY!" Emmett shouts. I chuckle - such a kid. I decide to fill my spare time by helping Esme cook, I don't see why she does it though. It's not like we're going to eat it. She's in the kitchen at the moment, looking though a book with repulsive human food inside it, "Do you want any help?" I'm ask, "Oh! Of course dear, you choose what you want to do," Esme encourages me. We eventually decide on fairy cakes and get to work.

Finishing in a record time of 30 minutes, I decide to fill my time by reading the latest addition of _Vouge._

 _ **2 days later...**_

I lay on mine and Emmett's bed, inhaling his candy and blueberry smell; wishing that he is here with me. Birds are chirping in the trees and the sun is shining...wait a minute - that isn't a bird - that's a vampire. Curiosity gets the best of me and I walk down the stairs to the living room, an unneeded place in this house. If you think about it, Vampire's don't need a home. As I look outside the window, I see two vampires. One has honey blonde hair and looks like he is in physical pain. The other looks like a pixie on drugs - he is short with jet black spiky hair, "Come on Jaz, you'll really like it here!" The pixie says, the male nods and follows her to the front door. Strangely, all three of us (Carlisle, Esme and I) all go to the door. Carlisle opens the door to reveal the two vampires. The strange thing about them is that they both have golden eyes. The female's lighter than the other's. She's the fist one to speak, "Hello, I am Alice and this is Jasper - we're going to be joining your family!"

 ** _Review! More updates soon! Xxx_**


	2. Kind of Family

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you SO much to my dear friend Nessie090603 for reviewing as you always do! More of you please review, I'll give you a shoutout! Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

I stare at Alice in shock. The little pixie and the constipated man can't just waltz in here and expect us to welcome them with open arms! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! But before I can say anything she cuts in, "Rosalie! You're going to love me in the end! We'll be best friends and do things like shopping, painting each other's nails, more shopping, do each other's hair, more shopping, helping Esme with cooking and here's the best part - EVEN MORE SHOPPING!" Alice squeals, I am about to defend myself and how she will not decide if we'll be friends, a wave of calm washes over my and I exhale unnecessarily. Why did that just happen?! Stifling a scream, I say, "Where's Emmett? I need him. Now."

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I throw aside the carcass of a grizzly whilst Edward finishes off a deer. We've done quite well for animals over the past couple of days. The sun peaks through the trees and my skin sparkles like a million diamonds, I feel like a fairy or something stupid like that. It looks amazing on Rosalie - oh my Angel Rosalie. How I miss her. To clear my thoughts, I block Edward out and jump to a branch in a tree which is conveniently just above Edward, "ROARRRR!" I shout before jumping onto Edward's back. He grins in response, "You better hold on tight Spider Monkey," He starts to run at top speed beside the river that leads us back to Forks. It's surprisingly warm today, ever since we came here all we've seen is rain. The sun dances on the river. Well, that's what I see before Edward swings me right around in an attempt to throw me in. But thanks to my strength, I plant my feet firmly on the ground and return the favour by succeeding. Edward stays under the water before popping out, he looks as angry as hell. His eyes are black and he is literally shaking. I make a run for it, 'Come on Emmett, keep on running,' I tell myself. Edward's not far behind me but I push myself harder and boost ahead by another 50 meters or so. It's only another 20 miles back to the house now - 20 miles between me and my Angel: 20 miles between heaven and hell.

As the house comes into sight, I see an additional 2 figures. I hold my breath and prepare to get inside as quickly as possible. But when I look more closely, I realise that they aren't people, they're vampires. They obviously notice my presence as a girl who looks like a pixie on drugs turns around and says to me, "Hi Emmett! Rosalie's just commanded your presence and here you are! How was your hunting trip with Edward? He's going to try to rip your arm of later so I'd watch out if I were you," I'm about to reply but Rosalie crushes herself into me and claims my lips in a matter of seconds. We break off after a few minutes and Rosalie buries her face into the crook of my neck only to inhale my scent. She finds candy and blueberry very appealing, "I've missed you so much Angel. I missed holding you and kissing and touching you - I felt empty." She nods her he'd before inhaling again. Rosalie takes her face out of my neck and looks up at me, "Apparently these two are moving in with us. Well they left a minute ago. Alice - the pixie one - has gone to claim Edward's room and the constipated blonde one has followed. Esme accepted them with open arms. I think the pixie can tell the future and the the other one can control people's emotions! I don't like it babe," I sigh, "Baby, I'm sure that you'll grow to like them." Rosalie nods weakly. I take her hand firmly and lead her into the house - read to meet out new family.

 _ **Thank you for reading whoever has! I know that this chapter was not a lot of Alice and**_ _ **Jasper but their time to shine will come. And who doesn't ADORE Emmett and Rosalie love! I'll update tomorrow, please review! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	3. Destiny

**_Enjoy and please review, follow and favourite! Xxx_**

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

When we walk through the door, I'm surprised to see Edward running up the stairs soaking wet, Carlisle and Esme deep in conversation and the pixie and constipated man are upstairs. I bring my mouth up to Emmett's ear, "Why is Edward dripping we Em?" Emmett laughs his booming laugh, "I threw him in a river!" So childish, "I hope you didn't join him," I whisper, his eyes turn black, "The only person that I'd be joining in a river is you." Emmett growls before urgently pulling me into his arms and kissing my neck possessively. He nibbles and sucks on it in all the right places before moving onto my ear, "I would never do that Angel girl - do you understand?" I nod. I think that being away from me has really taken it's toll on him, "Babe, are you okay?" He growls and looks at me, "Angel girl, why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging, I lean into this muscular frame. He surprises me by picking me up and carrying me to the sofa where he seats me on his lap and crushes me against him. It hurst but I don't mind, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" I ask Carlisle, "Well Alice has gone upstairs to make Edward's room her room and Jasper went with her. I've seen them running with lots of boxes filled with Edward's stuff into the garage, I don't think Edward knows yet as I think he's gone to get washed." Emmett then says, "Come on Rose, I'm going to see this. Come with me?" Before I even get the chance to reply, he picks me up again and walks up the stairs very slowly, "Em what are you feeling?" I ask, he looks down at me, "I don't know. When we came in I just started to feel on edge and protective, I still do now." Emmett tells me, I sigh, "Do you want to carry me bridal style everywhere?" He nods sheepishly, "Okay babe, that's fine. Nothing to be embarrassed about." It's now that when I look around I realise that we're outside Edward's old room (I think it is) Emmett pushes the door open with his shoulder to reveal a completely refurbished room. There's a bed, a set of dressers, a vanity table, a desk and bookshelf. The weirdest thing is that Alice is still bringing things upstairs, "Hey Emmett, Rose! Before you ask, Emmett's feeling like he does because Jazz can control emotions and make other people feel what he's feeling. He probably still feels a bit like that because Edward went a bit crazy! Oh, I can tell the future. Carlisle and Esme said we can stay, Emmett will stop feeling like that within the next ten minutes or so. I've got a room to finish, so shoo!" Alice dramatically shoos us out of the room. Emmett walks back downstairs again and we sit on the sofa. Yet again he crushes me against him and I fall into the nearest thing I can get to sleep.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Rosalie relaxes in my arms and closes her eyes, my Angel wants to be human so bad. She misses sleeping, eating normal for, being able to go to school and think about the future - been given the choices she can't have now. The thing I feel the worst about bough is not being able to give her children, she water to have a big family, grow old with me, have our grandchildren playing around our feet; their laughter. My Angel obvIously feels me stiffen as she snaps up to look at me, "Are you okay?" I nod just as Alice and Jasper walk down the stairs, "Let me tell you about us!" Alice beams as she pulls Jasper down to sit next to her, "I don't know who my creator is. I woke up alone and scared, there was nobody to teach me what to do so I had to rely on my visions. I don't remember anything about my human life. Then one day I had a vision of Jasper, so when the time was right, I met him the place I saw him in a vision - life got better when I found him. One day I started to have visions of all of you too, so after a few years, we came here. We followed destiny to find you."

 _ **Hope you liked it. It is ALOT of E and R but that's one of the main bits of the story. There will be more A and J later son so don't worry! I have put the links to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding things on my profile so have a look at that if you are interested. Please review - amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	4. Hope

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"We followed destiny to find you," Alice tells us, I'd like to hear how Jasper was changed - why he looks in so much pain, "Can you tell us how you were changed?" Edward asks him. He obviously read my thoughts and decided to try and beat me to it, stupid mind reader. Jasper hesitates, before saying, "I joined the Confederate Army before I turned 17, using my way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, I rode on my way back to Galveston and met the vampires, Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army. I and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. Maria and I seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When I became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, I was responsible for disposing of them, something I felt remorseful of because I could feel their pain when I killed them just as much as I could feel the pain of my human victims. Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed me to no end. While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that we were supposed to kill, I allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for me changed: I could sense how fearful - and somewhat mistrustful - she was toward me and knew that she would plot a way to destroy him. I began planning how to destroy her first, despite my reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to me, but his years in the coven had affected me so deeply that I almost became a savage. In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, I did not find peace, since I could still feel the emotions of my human victims, which deeply depressed me. Eventually, I left Charlotte and Peter. I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming. In 1948, I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice. At first, I was puzzled by her happy behaviour around me but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted me greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for me. When she held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope." Alice beams lovingly at Jasper and I swear that tears are falling freely from my eyes, I feel Emmett pull me even closer to him. But not in a possessive way, in a way that means love.

"How does this mood control thing work then?" I ask, "I don't know. I just feel something, or pick an emotion and other people feel it." Jasper tells us, "Make me feel something then," I command him, "What do you want to feel?" He replies, Alice's eyes glaze over for a few seconds then whispers so,etching in his ear. He laughs, "Love?" He asks, I nod my head. He then becomes as still as a statue and concentrates hard. I immediately feel lust, lots of it. I jump into Emmett, straddle him and start to snog his face off. I don't know if I hurt him but he responds with much eagerness. We find the will to stop after a few minutes and stare in awe at Jasper. So I guess that these two people have given us something now, something that will make life a lot better - hope.

 _ **Hope you liked it. Please review Xxx**_


	5. Authors note

_**Hey guys, this is just an authors note. I know that you're not supposed to do these, sorry! I'm just telling you that I won't be updating as often as I have to update on FictionPress add revise for some tests I have coming up. I will be updating at least twice a week so don't worry - NONE of my stories will stop! Lots of love, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	6. New Emotions

_**Hey! One of the two updates this week just as I promised! Enjoy! Xxx**_

 **Emmett P.O.V**

Wow! This is so god damn awesome! TWO new vampires, just pure awesome. Jasper obviously feels my emotions as he starts to sort of vibrate and grin manically, "Are you okay Jazz?" Alice asks him, he nods and squeezes her. She giggles in response, now Rosalie starts to bounce up and down on my lap, I moan, "Roseeee," She laughs out loud, this is not funny. Esme and Edward are the only ones who seem to be resisting this now, I don't know how they fight it. When we have all calmed down, Rosalie questions Jasper, "Okay, can you make us feel anything else?" Jasper nods, "Prove it." Rosalie commands, I rub her back, she relaxes a little, "How strong do you want this emotion to be Rosalie?" She says as strong as possible. Yet again Jasper nods and shuts his eyes, Rosalie sits still for a few seconds. The silence is deafening. Suddenly, a scream rips form her chest, she's off of my lap and cowering in the corner. I start to walk over to her but she screams again, "GET IT OVER WITH!" She must be thinking of...Royce. Rosalie screams again and starts to shake violently. It's not a pleasant sight, "JASPER STOP IT NOW YOU IDIOT!" I half growl half shout at him. She opens his eyes and looks over at Rosalie, she's still in the corner but looks a bit more calm. Cautiously, I slowly walk over to her and crouch down, "Rosalie, are you okay now?" She puts her head into her knees, "Can I sit next to you Angel?" No response, I shuffle over and lean against the wall. The whole family are watching us, "Go and get some popcorn why don't you?!" I tell them sounding more harsh than I mean to. None of them seem to notice and just glide out of the room, "Rose, Angel. Life is bad. I mean - damn the person who made the world!" Rosalie looks at me over the top of her knees, her golden eyes smile at me, "So basically you're damning the gingerbread man?!" She giggles - Rosalie is back, well, for me she is. I find it sad that she can only show this side of herself to me, she just doesn't want other people to see this side. She wants to be this strong person who when handed lemons by life: squeezes those big juicy lemons right back in life's eyes. But she's not, she's just my Angel, "So you okay now?" Rosalie nods and scoots over so she can lean into me. I wrap my arms around her whilst trying not to crush her, "Em, it's fine," I relax. Even from here I can just smell her coconut and lavender scent, I sigh, "Babe, I'm really sorry about before," Rosalie says, "Don't apologise for doing that. Ever." I firmly tell her, she nods in response, "Do you wanna sit on the sofa Angel?" For the second time she nods but this time with a smile. Being the gentlemen I am, I stand up first the take her hand and help Rosalie up. I sit down and Rosalie sits on my lap, she nuzzles her face into my chest and I put my arms around her. At this exact moment they all walk back into the room acting as nothing ever happened. Back to normal, "So did you find it very hard to adapt to this lifestyle?" Carlisle asks Alice and Jasper, "At first I found it very hard but I tried to stay away from people as much as possible so that helped. Though Jasper found it harder than me didn't you Jazz?" Alice looks up at Jasper and takes his hand, "But I knew that when I decided to meet him," Jasper smiles, "You walked right up to me and said," Alice continues, "You've kept me waiting a while," Jasper pauses before saying, "You held out your hand and without thinking what I was doing I took it. Then for the first time in a century, I felt hope." Everyone looks like they're about to cry with happiness, it's like the ending to one of those cheesy romance films. But for once, I don't want to be sick. I want to keep this moment and remember it forever.

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please review Xxx**_


	7. Person from the past

_**Hey, I'm really sorry about not updating again last week but I had a lot on my plate! Big hugs to TwilightRosalieAlice2015 who has added this story to her favourites list as well as saved by an angel - you're amazing! Enjoy Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

I look a round the room, happiness is the one word written across all of my families faces now. Emmett smiles down at me, his topaz eyes sparkling like the stars in the midnight black sky, "Em, how about we retire to our room for the rest of the night?" I purr seductivley in his hear, he grins his dimpled grin at me and his eyes turn black, "Rosalie and I are going to have to excuse ourselves for the rest of the night," Emmett states before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to our room.

I open my eyes to see Emmett gazing down at me, when I look around the room all I see is feathers, "We need a new bed," I tell Emmett trying to look as serious as possible. He grins at me, "Anything for you Angel," Emmett says before pecking me on the lips and dragging himself out of bed. I get up too and flit over to the walk in closet. Seeing my favourite blue sundress, I grab it and pull it over my head, "You look beautiful babe," Emmett tells me before ushering me to the vanity table. He picks up the brush and starts to run it through my hair, I immediately relax. He asks if he's hurting me every so often, I tell him no every time. Alive suddenly bursts into the room with a camera and there's a bright flash, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Emmett booms whilst dropping my brush on the floor. She giggles before Emmett charges at her, grabs he and spins her around, "Damn pixie!" He playfully growls at her. When I notice that the camera's been dropped on the floor, I walk over and pick it up myself. I snap the picture and smile to myself. Alice and Emmett exchange glances before throwing themselves at me; I manage a scream before being jumped on, if I were human I'd be dead right now - I wish. I should be at home now, cooking food for my loving family, my child would run up and hug me and tell me that they love me and then run into the garden to play with his father whilst his sister plays with dolls on the porch. Then someone else comes into the room, wait, two people. There's sniggering and another flash, "Do my eyes deceive me or is that a threesome I see?" Edward's questions before joining us, "I love you all so much," He teases, "Oh, Esme sent us up to call a 'Family meeting'" There's a groan somewhere before people start to gradually get off of me. Emmett takes my hand in his large one and pulls me up. We all sit down at the table, Esme at the head for once and starts telling us, "So, me and Carlisle were thinking that you could all start school," WHAT?! No way am I going to school, it's over and done with, I mean, what if one of us slips up?! Four vampires in a school full of humans: not good, "NO WAY!" I shout, "WE COULD SLAUGHTER THE WHOLE SCHOOL! THE WHOLE TOWN EVEN!" I panic, "Rosalie, I'm getting a job at the hospital so we thought that it would help us with the human charade," Carlisle says in a parental tone. Just as I'm about to respond, there's a knock of the door, "I'll get it," I say, "ROSALIE NO!" Alice screams, I smirk and go anyway. When I go the the glass door and open it I look at the person. It's a vampire, hope they're not joining us, Alice and Edward are suddenly at my side and Edward is crouching and snarling at the stranger, whilst Alice looks like she needs to kill something. But it's only when I look closer I realise who it it - Royce.

 _ **Ooh! Cliffhanger! I will update ASAP. Review? Xxx**_


	8. Back to Square 1

**_Hey! Thank you so much to Nessie090603 and TwilightRosalieAlice2015 who have both reviewed, it really makes my day. Hope you all enjoy this chapter Xxx_**

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Royce is alive. He's alive and he's here. My mind screams at me to run but I'm paralysed, frozen to the spot. He looks exactly the same. He's the same man I used to love, the man I wanted to grow old with, the man who took my dignity - the man who took my life. Jasper flashes to my side and is growling at him too, seeing as Alice and Edward have done the same thing, "Emmett," I whisper on the verge of screaming. Emmett's behind me in an instant and he obviously knows who Royce is based on my vivid description, "YOU MONSTER!" He rages, "YOU DISGUST ME, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU TOOK HER LIFE, HER SELF ESTEEM, HE HIPES AND DREAMS YOU IDIOT! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED SEX?!" I start to sob, then scream, Emmett wraps his arms around me, "My darling Rosalie, it's been far too long," Are Royce's first words, Edward slaps him around the face which sends Royce flying. Carlisle and Esme have now arrived and are mirroring Alice and Jasper, "Angel, it's going to be okay," Emmett murmurs into my ear. I don't reply, nothing's going to be okay. My life has been torn into shreds again, I'm back a square one. Emmett's arms around me suddenly terrify me and Carslile, Edward and Jasper are all to close. Without thinking what I'm doing, I flip Emmett off of me and dash up the stairs. There's cursing then someone rushes up the stairs, "Angel, it's only me. Open the door," I back into the corner, "NO!" I sob, "Don't make me kick the door down," Emmett warns, I scream I response. I hear him take a few steps back and he kicks the door down, "Angel, I'm so sorry, we need to protect you. He could ea-" Cutting him off, I throw myself at the window. It shatters as I fly through and land on the ground with a thud. I take off running as fast as I can, my hair flying out behind me. I need to get away from everything, away from life.

I've been sat in a ball on this rock for a couple of hours now. No one's found me yet. Suddenly, a set of footsteps approach me. I assume it's Emmett until I hear the voice I never wanted to hear again, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you Rosie and you love me too," I automatically jump up to the top of the nearest tree, without even moving he's a couple of branches down from me, "You see Rosie, you can't hide now I've found you," He remarks, now he's on the next branch up, "You can't run either," Now he's standing right next to me, "You can't go back," He hisses in my ear, I back up against the tree, he moves forward to I can feel his unneeded breathing on my face, "You're mine," And with that he rips my shirt from my body and starts to touch me in all of the places I don't want anyone except Emmett to. And it's back to the last night of my life again, I can't move. He shoves me against the tree and starts to undo his trousers, I scream. Just before it can go any further I'm saved by someone shoving Royce off the tree. Esme's standing in front of me, I crumple down in a ball and start to sob, "Oh dear," She sits down, legs dangling from either side of the tree. There's punching and ripping below us, "Esme, he did it again. He took another part of me, how could I let that happen?" I sob, she takes my hand, "I'm so sorry dear," Esme comforts me, "Damn!" I hear Alice curse from below, when I look down...Royce...has gone again. And he's taken my life with him.

 _ **Can anyone guess what Royce's talent is?! Drop a review if you get the chance! Love you all! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	9. Protection

_**Hey guys! Thank you to all of the guests and TwilightRosalieAlice2015 (you are my favourite author along with Nessie090603!) that have reviewed praising this story, it really makes me happy! To those of you who want to know things like when I will be updating, I don't really know. I try to update twice a week when I feel like it - I never know when that will be! And the chapter length varies really, it depends if I have any good ideas for the chapter or not so please don't review just asking when I'm going to update (mainly guests) or I will turn off guest reviews if this doesn't stop. To those of you that have guessed, Royce's gift is teleportation. He could be on the other side of the world in two seconds flat if he wanted but he chooses to find Rosalie instead! Evil, but it's all part of creativity! Thanks to everyone who has read all of this, enjoy the chapter! Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Esme takes my hand and looks at me, her heart shaped face full of concern. You'd never guess that once she was as broken as I am. Another sob escapes my lips, "Rosalie, would you like my jacket?" I nod weakly and she takes it off to pass it to me. I firmly wrap it around myself. Alice flies to the top of the tree with us, "Rosalie, are you okay? He just disappeared, don't worry though - we'll kill him if he comes back," Alice chirps, "How can you be so happy?! Why are you so positive?! You act like life is just a barrel of laughs but it's not! I'm sorry for bursting your bubble but that's the harsh reality of life," I rage at her. Immediately feeling guilty, I try to think of a way to say sorry, "It's okay Rose, I know. You're just a bit in edge - that's all! I've told the boys to keep their distance for now, you should be okay in...a couple of days!" Alice reassures me, "Come on, let's get you home," Esme says in the most motherly tone I've heard her speak to me since I awoke to this new life. We run past the trees, the sun glistens through the tree rooftops. Esme and Alice run on either side of me, smiling to themselves occasionally. I can hear Jasper, Edward, Carslile and Emmett a mile or two back, probably not wanting to scare me.

Tho house eventually comes into sight and I see that the window has already been repaired. More footsteps near us now, I immediately recognise the scent of all the Denali coven. Even though we know them well, I instinctively take a step back so my back is against a tree. Tanya's the first to speak, "Carslile called, he said you needed us. What's wrong?" Esme is the one on answer, "Do you know why Rose was changed?" They all nod their heads, "Well, the person who did it wasn't actually dead. Rosalie thought he was but he wasn't so someone must have found and changed him," Their faces soften and Kate shuffles towards me, "You'll be okay Rose, we've got your back," I relax a little knowing that there will now be more people to protect me, "And who's this?" Carmen asks, "Hello Carmen - I'm Alice. ,user and my mate Jasper joined this coven just about a week ago. You see, we found our new family through my visions and here we are!" Esme smiles fondly at her new daughter, before offering if they would like to come inside just as the men get back. The all shake hands or hug in Tanya and Edward's case before we walk to the door. It's been kicked down, "Royce," Is the only word I say before falling to my knees and screaming unintentionally. Somebody picks me up and cradles me, even though I know it's Emmett, I still feel trapped. I remember Royce's face from a few minutes ago. His cruel eyes and evil smirk he always has plastered across his repulsive face. I struggle against his grip, kicking and screaming but he just holds on to me tighter, "It's okay Angel, it's only me. You know the one that was nearly eaten alive by a grizzly bear?" Emmett half whispers half laughs. After eventually giving in, I stop fighting and let my whole body melt into him - I guess Alice's visions aren't always correct, "I think we should split up and look around," Eleazar suggests, we nod - well, not me but the rest of them. We group into four groups of three, everyone who has mates with their mates so this is how I end up with Emmett and Edward. Everyone is assigned different places to go and we need to go upstairs. I'm shaking just at the thought of it. Emmett brings me closer to him before following Edward up the stairs. Royce's scent immediately hits us all and start to follow it after Emmett outs me down. I'm walking between Edward and Emmett though Emmett still has my hand which makes me feel less nervous. The scent goes all the way to mine and Emmett's room. Edward listens inside to see if he can hear anyone's thoughts but he gets nothing. So he opens the door. There are millions of roses and violets surrounding us - the smell is intoxicating. But just as we think that things can't get any worse we spot a letter dropped on a dresser.

 _My dearest Rosie,_

 _Oh how I've missed you over the years, you won't believe how long it took me to trace you. But now I've found you there's no escape. You will come to love me again my darling, I assure you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Royce._


	10. I am a rock

_**Hey! Sorry for not updating twice last week but I didn't get chance so this chapter is replacing the one I didn't upload last week. There's not going to be a lot of Royce in this chapter as I have something else to put in here that I don't think that anyone has ever thought of before. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Before I can do anything, Edward freezes. His eyes glaze over and Emmett just stares outside, I look up myself - it's no other than Jane and Alec Voltouri standing on the branch of a tree. What the hell? I'm interrupted in the midst of my thoughts by Edward, "Oh my," He imitates Aro's voice perfectly, I expect him to be on the ground withering in pain but Jane actually smiles. Jesus Christ, I know that something is immediately wrong and crouch in front of Emmett, "Rosalie, it's okay. They actually left Aro," I break out of my crouch and start to laugh as Edward opens the door. They glide across. Jame looks Edward and her whole face drops. Her eyes soften and she starts to bite her lip. Oh no, don't tell me. Alec smirks at the sight, 'Haven't you met before?' I ask Edward in my head, he lightly shakes it, "I've heard a lot about you, Jane," Edward smiles lightly at her, if she were human I'm sure she would be bright red by now, "Hello, Edward. So you are the mind reader that Aro would always talk about?" Wow, it's a historical break through. I've never met Jane and Alec and neither has Edward, Emmett, Alice or Jasper but most of us have met Aro or at least received a letter from him. Emmett and I exchange glances before he pulls me into him, "Hey, Rose?" Emmett says, "Hmm," I reply, "Can you get me a sick bag please? I think that I'm delusional, Jane and Edward. Wow, I've never met Jane but she's supposed to be able to make you feel a LOT of pain Angel," Emmett whispers so low and fast that I can probably hear.

 **Jane P.O.V**

No. No. No. No. Jane Voltouri - well, not Voltouri anymore - does not have feelings. I am a rock, not a thing with feelings, rock's aren't even creatures. I am not going to even attempt to feel anything for this mind reader, the on Aro used to go on about: Edward. I despised and envied Edward, I should have been the favourite. Aro is nothing without me and Alec. I really need to get rid of these robes, they repulse me. Edward looks at me again, his features softer and kinder than before. My face softens all by itself and I swear I'm red as the blood from my last victim, I smirk just at the thought of it. I hear people sniggering and turn around to see Rosalie and the newborn in a tight embrace - it's so disgusting that it's cute. I turn back to Edward, "Alec and I would like to join your coven as we have grown tired of the Voltouri's lifestyle, we struggled to escape but eventually succeeded by pushing our gifts to the limit. I assume Carslile is your leader?" Edward grins a crooked grin at me before I finally notice that roses and violets cover the room. The smell makes me cringe, "Jane, Alec, we'll show you where Carslile is now," Edward tells us. He walks out of the room first but I make sure that no one gets between us, most people know better than to get on my bad side. Alec is behind me followed closely by the Grizzly and supermodel. Edward looks even better from behind. Oh no, he probably heard that. But wait, I don't care. I am a rock - rock's don't have feelings.

 _ **Review? Xxx**_


	11. Possibilities

_**Hey! Thanks to TwilightRosalieAlice2015 and Nessie090603 for reviewing yet again, I love you guys! This chapter is going to be Jane and Edward really so Royce is coming in the next chapter. Im dedicating this chapter to a very special someone who is in a situation a bit like this now, so I hope you like this! Enjoy Xxx**_

 **Edward P.O.V**

I lead Alec and Jane down the corridor and the stairs to the living room where everyone is sat. Jane stares down everyone, a smirk playing at her angelic face. Most people are trying to avoid contact with her and Alec but Carslile seems to be doing the complete opposite, "Hello, Jane, Alec. What brings you two here?" Jane being the more confident one snaps out of her trance and flashes her beautiful blood red eyes to Carslile, "Alec and I have grown tired of Voltorrea and Aro. We fought our way through the guard relying mostly on our gifts but only just escaped. We wondered if we could...join your coven?" She shies away, she looks adorable when she does that. What is the matter with me? I've just met her and I'm already thinking about her like this, she can't be my mate. The all powerful Jane Voltouri is NOT my mate, "Of course Jane, Alec. We would love you to join us, you would have to adapt to our...lifestyle though," They both nod solemnly, "Oh most definitely," Alec assures him, "Thank you," Carslile nods, "Edward, go and find them a room each please," I do as I am told and lead them upstairs. There's four more spare ones, "Would you like to be near each other?" I question, "Well no, we're not going to feel threatened at all by people who probably hate us," I want to grab Jane, hold her close and tell her that no one will ever hurt her but no. She probably doesn't even like me, "Okay, follow me," I purposely take them near my room which is at the end of the third floor corridor. I give Alec the one a bit further down whilst Jane has the one that's directly next to mine. Alec flits in without a fuss whilst Jane walks in slowly, "Is this okay for you?" I ask her, clear concern in my voice, "I can work with it," She muses, "Oh! Do you want me to change it? Or do you want a different room? Just tell me," Jane shakes her head, "I just need to get used to it," Now I nod my head. The room has a bookshelf, a bed, dressers and a vanity table in at the moment before a door that connects to a bathroom, something that we don't need. Jane takes all of this in, she is breathtaking, "You're beautiful," I let it slip, oh no. She snaps her head round to look at me, her eyes soft, "Thank you, I wish I could say the same for you," She teases, without thinking, I take her hand. She intertwined our fingers and looks me dead in the eye - golden meeting Crimson. The tiniest hint of a smile plays at her lips but she still doesn't let the mask slip an inch out of place. At just this moment, Alec flashes into the room, his face pure shock. But it now fills with hatred as he looks me dead in the eye. Jane glares at him and a small growl emerges from her, I pull my hand away from hers, Alec looks a bit more happy now. Jane looks up at me, her eyes full of grief and need though her lips are set in a hard line. And with that, Alec is out of the room. Jane gives me one final look before taking my hand again and with her hand in mine, suddenly anything seems possible.

 _ **Review? Xxx**_


	12. Attack and Gone

_**HEYY! Thank you so much to Nessie090603 and a guest for reviewing, it makes me so happy :-D If you are a guest and are reviewing leave your name or a screen name so I don't have to refer to you as 'a guest'! Hope you like this chapter Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

Jane and Edward. Oh my God. Alice flashes me a look and the rest of us sit in complete silence but it's broken when Alec walks into the room. He scans all of us but his eyes fall on Tanya and he does a complete double take, I nudge Kate in the ribs and nod in their direction. They're talking quietly in a corner but I'm. It going to listen and invade their privacy. Suddenly, Alice's eyes glaze over. Jasper crouched down in front of her, "Alice! Alice, what's wrong?!" Her face is expressionless. Edward is downstairs in a matter of seconds shortly followed by Jane who doesn't even look remotely scary anymore, "Get outside. Now," Edward commands. We all start to walk out except Alice and Jasper who are still sat on the sofa. Jasper takes Alice's hand and leads her leads her outside, "Rosalie, stay in here with Emmett and Kate," They both nod and stand by my side. We gaze out of the window, looking at our family lined up with their mates. Edward and Jane stand close, hands barely touching but you can just see the love radiating off of them in large waves. On the other hand Alec and Tanya are in a tight embrace whispering things to each other stood only a metre from Edward and Jane. Everyone else are just waiting, hands intertwined staring into the distance. None of us know what we're doing but we know how to kill. Rip arms and heads off and burn the pieces. That is the only thing coming that people would be stood like this for. A rage of thunder steps start coming towards the house about three or four miles off. People exchange glances and mouth things to each other before looking back to their mates to exchange final possible words. The roar of steps comes closer to us, even I'm nervous. Royce could be with them. No. Rosalie, calm down. But before I can stop myself, a scream rips from my chest. I curl up into a ball on the floor and sob. Emmett picks me up in a matter of seconds knowing that I can't be like this when the army gets here, "Angel, don't worry. Kate and I will protect you," He reassures me. As much as I want to trust him, I can't. Jane, Alec and Jasper are the only ones who have been trained to fight and we all expect to be able to walk away without a scratch on us. The footsteps are only half a mile away by now - we only have a matter of seconds before they hit. Everyone crouches, ready to attack when they hit. They're all screaming as they launch. Edward takes on an unsuspecting newborn and has its head off in a few seconds. Carmen is fighting another female who looks older than the rest but she seems to look like she's about to fall asleep. Seeing this, Eleazar steps in and rips off the other female's head. I look over to Edward who seems to be in some sort of deep trance, Jane looks around and notices. Her face turns into and expression of pure rage as she dashes over to the newborn and sends her into a ball of withering pain on the ground and ripping her head off. This goes on for a matter of minutes before the front door is smashed open and someone charges in. Royce. His eyes are blood red, he's fed recently. Kate is over to him in a matter of milliseconds and is zapping him manically. He manages to teleport over to me. Emmett him in the face and I manage to kick him in his lower area. Royce bounces back, grabs me putting me in a headlock and there's a bang. We're gone.

 _ **More soon, review? Xxx**_


	13. Dead

**Rosalie P.O.V**

When I open my eyes, I'm in a large room. Royce releases his grip on me and sighs, "Oh Rosie - so many memories!" I look around again and realise that it's my bedroom in Rochester, nothing has changed. My wedding dress is still hung up on the back of my door, my perfumes and make up are still neatly lined up on the vanity table and there's still the framed photo of me and Vera pinned on the wall. The girl in the picture has a smile that reaches her eyes, her face full of life - she looks so happy with life. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a knife flying into the photo, it lands right on the middle of my face before going straight through the wall with a bang, "You are going to pay Rosalie. Now make this easy by being a lady and sitting quietly throughout."

 **Alice P.O.V**

Alec finishes off the last newborn before throwing it into the blazing pool of flames. There's a roar from inside of house and the whole forest rumbles. Everyone darts their eyes to the house only to see Emmett in a ball of the floor grasping thin air - Rosalie's gone, Royce's taken her. Esme dashes inside and comforts her son whilst Carslile starts talking at vampire speed to Eleazar. Suddenly, the whole world shifts and I'm having a vision,

 _Rosalie is tied up with steel chains on a chair in the corner of her old bedroom in Rochester. Royce is laughing and mocking her. He walks over to her, sits on her and starts kissing her neck before she lets out a scream. Ooze pours out of her neck as he pulls away and left is a crescent shaped bite mark. It all goes black._

 _"_ ALICE! ALICE! WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" Emmett shakes my violently and roars in my face. Jasper punches him in the face, "Rose is going to be fine Emmett! We will find her, I promise!" I reassure him, but we all know that there's a slight possibility that we might not, "Where did you see her?" Edward asks, "In her old bedroom in Rochester," Kate screams before zapping a tree like a mad woman. When she removes her hands, there are two sizzling holes left, "I think that a few should stay here in case he brings her back," Irina tells us, Jane and Alec nod in agreement, "Okay. So Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, Carslile and Esme all stay here and the rest of us will head off to Rochester!" I manage to chirp in this awful situation. Everyone exchanges last glances before we set off running in the direction of Rochester.

 **Tanya P.O.V**

We arrive at Rochester in a couple of hours and follow Alice thought the gloomy town. Few people wander the streets due to the rainy weather which means we can go faster than normal. I actually feel terrified but Alec's large, warm hand in mine feels somewhat reassuring. I look over at him and he looks straight back giving me a light smile. It's all gone so fast, we only met earlier on today and look at us now. A small part of me hates him for being involved with the Voltouri and killing the closest thing I ever had to a mother but I just can't, I know he's my mate and there's no denying it. I've waited too long for this and I'm not going to let the opportunity pass by. Alice stops outside a large disowned house. I assume that this is Rosalie's. Emmett makes no hesitation when kicking the door in and running up the stairs to the second floor. Jane and Edward lead the way to the end of the corridor where a few muffled screams are coming from. Alec tightens his grip on me and pulls me into him. We all brace ourselves for the sight we are about to see. Jane effortlessly flings the door open and we all flit in. It's worse than anything I expected. Rosalie is against the wall naked with Royce slapping her repeatedly whilst undoing the buckle on his pants. Rosalie looks up and sees us but can't make eye contact with any of us, not even Emmett. She looks disgusted with herself, repulsed at the thought of herself being a living creature like the rest of us. The walls on the room are a faded pink with patterns of roses just about the skirting boards and the carpet is a dusty cream. The four poster bed is a vanilla white with rose petals scattered over it. There's a few framed photos of Rosalie and her friends hung around the room and some on her dresser. Kate doesn't hesitate to start zapping his rear end whilst Jane has him withering in pain on the ground. Emmett tears a chunk of his hair out and kicks his face. Alec and I over watch the event in our content knowing that the man who did this to Rosalie will soon be gone. Alice goes over and comforts Rosalie and takes a dress out of her bag. Rosalie flashes it on at vampire speed. There's a large ripping noise; I'm repulsed to find that Emmett has pulled Royce's balls off and flung them out off the window. Royce screams in agony, "YOU KNOW HOU MY ANGEL FEELS WHEN SHE SEES YOUR REPULSIVE FACE NOW DON'T YOU! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME," Emmett shouts, Jane smirks sadistically at this before saying in her childlike voice, "Rot in hell," Emmett twists Royce's head off and drops it into a ready made fire before jumping off of the window, Rosalie in his arms. We all set off running back to Forks. A place things will seem almost perfect.

 _ **HALLELUJAH! ROYCE IS DEAD! I have to warn you though, there will still be many more twists and turns to come! Thanks to TwilightRosalieAlice2015, Nessie090603 and the guest who reviewed, it makes me happy that you took the time to do that. Hope you liked it. Please review Xxx**_


	14. My Family

_**Hey, this won't be a very long chapter as I don't have a lot of time to write tonight and I REALLY need to update. Sorry guys! Love you all and I hope you enjoy anyway, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

I stay as still as a statue all the way home. Nobody dares to say a word, people just run hand in hand with their loved ones - well, not everyone and by everyone I mean Jane and Edward. I hold back the sob that's threatening to howl out from me any second, Emmett obviously feels me start to shake lightly and holds me closer, "I'm so sorry Angel," Emmett says, I shake my head, "I mean, you having to see that...you were just one more step away from heaven and one step closer to hell."

We arrive back in Forks after a few hours, I ignore the worried calls and attempted hugs; I just go to my room. I pull of the dress and put on my far more comfortable only pair of jeans and Tshirt that Esme mad for me when she was bored once. Looking around the room, I spot the book 'Romeo and Juliet' a Shakespeare classic and start to read after flopping onto the bed.

I finish in a matter of hours thanks to my improved senses. There's laughing from downstairs. I'm surprised that no one has come to see me, I guess they know that I'd probably have a meltdown. I creep down the stairs and see at least 29 bottles of champagne and most people are extremely drunk. Jasper is using a couple of bananas as guns and shooting Emmett who is singing Amazing Grace at the top of his lungs. Everyone's eyes have turned to their human colours, it's something in the drink that does it; don't ask me how. I would drink it all the time if I could but it gives us hangover that last at least 3 to 6 days. Carmen and Jane are having a slurred conversation about sex and what makes it better, I'm gobsmacked that Jane is a virgin. Esme is draped over Carslile who has chosen to stay sober along with Eleazar and Alec. I choose to sit with Carslile as I feel a bit...uncomfortable with hanging out with a ton of drunk vampires, "OOH!" Alice squeals, "CANDY CANES AND SUGAR PLUMS, ALL THINGS THAT SPARKLE!" Oh god, "Hands up young lady," Jasper commands her, "Only if I get a glittery coconut," Alice pouts, Jasper gives her a random brown shoe and she cradles is close, "Rock-a-bye coconut, on the tree top!" Jasper obviously forgets what he was there for and struts off. I'm bored to death of Carslile's conversation so I choose to drag Emmett down to sit with me, "Rose, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken it," Emmett whines, "Taken what babe?" I ask, "The hairspray!" He looks like he's on the verge of tears so I play along, "It's okay, I can get a new one," Emmett puts his arm around me. My eyes meet a room full of drunk vampires, they would look nuts to an outsider. But I couldn't care less - these nuts vampires are my family and that's all that matters.

 ** _Review? Xxx_**


	15. Happiness

**Rosalie P.O.V**

The sun eventually makes an appearance in the candy floss coloured sky, Emmett looks at me, "The sun has got his hat on, hip hip hip hurray! The sun has got his hat on and he's coming out to play!" His now crystal blue eyes sparkle, that's the only thing that makes us human in this life, alcohol. It's poison to us really, dissolving our human memories, one by one - a pleasure at the time but a burden afterwards, a bit like this life I suppose. Emmett, Edward, Jane, Alec, Tanya and I are the only ones down here, everyone else are lingering somewhere. I suddenly notice the unimaginable burning sensation in my throat and nudge Emmett in the ribs, "I need to hunt babe," He groans, "There might be grizzlies," I try and bribe him, "I'm fine Angel, I'll stay a Dracula," I put on my best pout and beg, "Please!" He smiles, "Why hunt when you can drink?" He pulls out a bottle of champagne and quickly pours a few drops down my throat before I can move out the way. It only takes a few drops to mix with our venom and make us drunk. I grin manically, "More!" I command like a child. He hands me the bottle and I gulp the whole thing down. I get up and command him, "Bow down to Princess Rosalie of Forks!" He gets up and starts bowing to me, "No!" Alice screams and pushes me out the way. "Bow down to me: Princess Alice of Forks!"

"No me!" I disagree, "You don't have the magic coconut!" She shows me the shoe which now looks like a large coconut, "You can be my servant," I shake my head drunkly, "Princesses have to be really, really beautiful! Your okay looking but I'm better," She whines, "But I'm princess!"

"I am!" She exclaims, "NOOO! ESMEEE!" I cry, Esme stumbles into the room, Carslile holding her up, "Yesssss," Esme slurs, before pulling Carslile into a passionate kiss then dragging him upstairs, "Emmett," I throw myself at him and rest my head on his chest, "Let's play a game!" Alice squeals, "Jazzy!" She calls, Jasper bounds into the room, bananas still at hand and joins the circle, "Truth or Dare," Tanya opts, everyone nods. Janes face crumples in confusion but Edward whispers in her ear how to play. Tanya goes first, "Jasper, truth or dareeee?" Jasper replies, "Dare," Tanya pauses in thought, "Dance naked around the house for ten minutes," Jasper's jaw drops and Jane smirks that sadistic smile of hers. Jasper shakes his head, "Do remember that we have two vampires with extreme powers here," She smiles sweetly, Jasper groans. Alice jumps up and grabs a disc player, waiting for Jasper to emerge. As soon as he peaks out of the top of the stairs, she puts on 'Hound Dog' by Elvis Presley just as Jasper starts to dance. Everyone bursts out laughing except Jane who remains with a poker face. I nuzzle into the crook of Emmett's neck as he shakes with laughter. I hear Kate shout, "MY EYES - THEY BURN!" Irina makes a noise I'd rather not go into detail about. Alice hears, "OH GIRL! YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE RAFF OF MY COCONUT!" As she throws it at Irina's head. So if you think about it, life isn't so bad. Being a vampire just means you can dream as if you will live forever and live as if you will die tomorrow.

 _ **Big love to Nessie090603 who helped me so much with this chapter and for reviewing along with the guest, I feel so happy you took the time to do that! Love you all, more updates soon! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	16. Hell and Heaven

**Edward P.O.V**

Rosalie buries her face into Emmett's neck whilst her shakes with laughter. Jane manages to keep a poker face in her drunk state as does Alec but with a smirk playing at his lips, a droplet of blood threatening to drip from the corner of his eye. I snap to attention and Jane whips her head in my direction, I nod over at Alec and she sighs, "It happens when vampires change their diet. Alcohol makes no impact though, he tried an elk the other day," I nod lightly and make a mental note to inform Carslile of this. The tear escapes his eye and trickles down his face, everyone else seems too drunk and busy laughing to notice. The song finally comes to an end, Jasper runs upstairs and is back down in a pair of clothes in a matter of seconds, "Tanya, truth or dare?" Tanya smirks, "Truth," Jasper thinks, Alice squeals in delight - oh, this is going to be good, "How many times have you pictured yourself having sex with little Eddiekins here?" A growl rips from Alec whilst Jane glares in fury, _'I'm going to kill that bitch!'_ Jane mentally curses, I scoot over to her and grab her hand. She holds it for a few seconds before taking it away in a calm state. I flinch, hurt by her actions, she shoots me an apologetic look. Alec on the other hand is glaring at Tanya, "We're waiting Tanboo," Emmett coos, "Urmm, 9633?" It comes out more of a question, "Is she telling the truth?" Alice asks, I rummage through her thoughts and find that she is telling the truth, ' _Sorry_ ' She mouths, I smile and shake it off. Alec looks like he wants to kill something and storms out of the house, cloak flowing behind him. We've tried to convince them to get some new clothes, but they detest it whenever we try to bring up the subject, Jane's face drops again and turns into a deathly scowl, "Pain," She spits, focusing her eyes of Tanya. She instantly crumples and screams out, "JANE NO!" I shout as she walks over to Tanya and takes her head in her hands, everyone stares in shock. Alice keeps her expression calm, knowing what's going to happen. I grab Jane and pull her down the stairs and outside, she's kicking and clawing all the way there.

 **Jane P.O.V**

He takes me outside, I swing violently at his hands but fail miserably, "LET ME GO!" I screech, "If I do, are you going to kill Tanya?" His breath tickles on my neck, "Quite possibly," I hiss, "No then," He keeps his arms wrapped round me like chains, "Now?" He breathes into my ear, it tickles ever so slightly. I keep my face a statue as I shake my head. He flips me onto his back and starts to run, he leaps across a river and approaches a meadow. Lavender and bluebell hits my nose like a whip, "Pretty, isn't it?" Edward states as he carries me over to a patch of grass and sets us down. I shift on his lap so I can face him, "Jane," Edward says, "Yes," I snap, "You're so beautiful," I smirk, "And you're so drunk," He shakes his head and grins his crooked grin at me, "I'm in love with you Jane," Is the last thing he says before I crush my lips down to his.

 **Alec P.O.V**

I sit down on a rock and put my head in my hands, ' _Jane'_ I think, no response. You see, we have a telepathic link. Aro thinks it's because we're twins and we had and extremely strong bond during our time as humans. Humans, the word repulses me. I sit in silence, the sun dancing on my skin like a million diamonds. A whole hour passes till Jane appears, a few strands of hair blow gently I the wind as she glides through the trees, "Brother," She greets me, "Sister," She takes my large hand in her tiny one, no words need to be said, _'I let jealousy get the best of me,'_ Jane shakes her head, "No," She tells me, "Let me feel pain," She stares into the distance, "No," She tells me again, "Jane," I command, "I'll let you feel pain if you let me sleep," She gives me an ultimatum, she's wanted this ever since we were changed - peace. I've refused every time as has she every time I thought I'd deserved punishing. But this time I'm too weak, too vulnerable. I need that fire to burn through me, make me feel life again, "Fine then," She smiles, "Ten," I smirk, she hisses at me, "You've smiled ten times in your whole existence now," I taunt, "Do you want me to use my gift on you or not?" She questions, "Yes sister, whenever you're ready," I tell her. I stand up and she locks her ice blue eyes on my own, "Pain," She says. Suddenly, a fire ignites in me, far worse than when Aro bit us. I crumple to the ground and enjoy the flames licking a my body. Jane's face screws up and a blood tear escapes her eye, I want to comfort her but I want this to last forever. This continues for a few minutes until I tell her that she can stop. I wiper away her tears, "Your turn?" She nods and lays down on the forest floor, "Ready," I concentrate and the black mist travels towards her. They hit her and stay there. Her whole face relaxes and she looks almost happy. My twin sister is in peace at last.

 _ **Sorry for not updating las week! I was über busy! Hope you can forgive me. Big hugs to TwilightRosalieAlice2015 for reviewing again! It makes me so happy when I see them all. More ASAP! Review please! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	17. Broken past

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I sit reading a newspaper in the corner, still as a statue. Everyone else is just sitting staring absentmindedly out of the window waiting for someone to come back. Esme pulls out her art pad and starts sketching, Carslile watches her carefully. Glancing around the room, I notice that Alice's eyes have glazed over and her expression is blank - that's never a good sign; Jasper obviously notices too as he snaps to attention, "Alice, Alice what is it?!" She sits like that for a few more seconds before entering the real world again, "The Voltouri, they're coming for Jane and Alec," Edward suddenly flits through the door and sits down, head in hands, "Not Jane, not my precious Jane..." He murmurs over and over again. The atmosphere turns tense and Tanya starts shaking, Irina puts her arm around her and comforts her, "Don't worry, they won't take him. He still loves you," Esme is doing the same for Edward but he just stays still, unmoving, "Jane," He says before disappearing outside, few of us watch as we don't know what to expect. I glance over and see that they're walking back towards the house, Jane is smirking sadistically as per usual with flecks of red starting to appear in her eyes again. The moonlight glimmers on their skin like diamonds. Edward and Jane enter the room first, so close but never touching - the need in Edward's eyes is clear as glass. He keeps on looking down at Jane's hand but then flicking his gaze up to her face. Alec walks in next, his face unreadable. Jane waits for him then takes his hand. He looks around the room but his face softens when he sees the state Tanya's in, him and Jane exchange looks before he sits down next to Tanya and wraps her in his arms.

 **Tanya P.O.V**

Alec sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He wraps me in his cloak with him, I assume that I'm forgiven, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I love you so much, I don't even love Edward anymore," I manage to get out before sobbing tearlessly into his chest, he tightens his grip on me then his scent hits me. I inhale the smell of woodsmoke and sea spray, it calms me a little, "Shh," He soothes me, I keep my head in his cloak and wrap my arms around him, "I'm afraid that Alice had a vision of the Voltouri coming, they want you back," Alec shifts, "Do you know when?" He asks, "They'll be here in a week, we need training on how to fight. There's only you, Jane and Jasper who know how to," Alice tells us, "I'm not weak, I'm not weak," I hear Jane whispering to herself repeatedly, I lift my head and see that she's in a ball on the floor, Alec quickly pulls me off of him and crouches down next to Jane, he concentrates and black mist pours out of his fingers; Jane's eyes close and her body flops. A smile plays at her lips as Edward picks her up and places her on his lap, cradling her like a baby whilst Alec's mist surrounds her still. I scoot over next to him, wrapping my arms around him; Alec doesn't move. Eventually, the mist makes its way back and Jane's eyes flutter open, she moves off of Edward but takes his hand lightly, "What was the matter?" Jane keeps a poker face as does Alec, Edward answers for them, "They weren't treated very...nicely in Voltorrea, they were disciplined very harshly," I move onto Alec's lap again and wipe away his tear, "I won't let them hurt you ever again," He buries his face into my hair. No one would have ever guessed that the two most feared vampires in the vampire world would take orders from someone. But I guess that even the coldest of ice can melt...

 **Jane P.O.V**

I sit in silence, gripping Edward's hand tighter by the second. Back in Voltorrea, Alec and I were abused to no wits end. We got punished by Aro and Caius for doing the tiniest of things...we weren't allowed out of the castle hardly ever. Most people would have thought we have people bowing down to us in fear of what we'd do to them - the witch twins. Marcus on the other hand just sat there, he'd become a father figure to my twin and I over the years. He sat and watched us crumble. Aro knew we'd sit and take it, we vowed to serve him as long as he wanted us to for saving us; letting us destroy the villagers from our town. At first he was kind, maybe too kind - but we were too naive and young notice what he was really doing. Cauis was just as bad, he groomed us and treated us as royalty till he got bored and found fun in destroying us. We became nothing more that body guards and entertainment. Nobody else knew though, it was always behind closed doors. If anyone knew they'd attempt to kill the masters, it'd get worse if we told. Nobody was trustworthy anymore, Alec and I only had each other: again. One of the main things they punished us for was not reacting to the abuse. When they bit us, we stayed still. When they hit and punched us, we did nothing. When they ripped us apart, we suppressed the screams. We sat and watched each other die in silence.

I'm snapped out of my trance by Edward, "Would you like to come in a walk with me?" I nod and kiss my brother goodbye briefly, he's too engrossed in Tanya - the bitch. How dare she do that to him? And with Edward too! I know he doesn't love her but still. I take Edward's hand lightly and glide out of the door, he takes me in his arms as he did before and takes us to the meadow. He sets us down and his eyes bore into my soul, now emerald with spots of gold appearing, "Was it really that bad?" He asks, obviously previously having read my thoughts. I stare into the distance _'No, it was worse,'_ I tell him mentally. He tenses up next to me as he hears, I lay down in the grass and pull him down with me. Edward pulls me into him and inhales my scent, he relaxes. I don't care what we do here, no one's watching, "I do love you, mind reader," I tell him, "I know, pain giver," He replies. He starts trailing butterfly kisses up and down my neck, leaving burning patches each time his lips leave my skin. I wrap my arms around him, pulling his forehead to mine as her kisses my nose, then my cheeks and forehead. Closing my eyes, he kisses my eyelids too, "I won't let them lay a finger on you Jane, trust me," He commands, placing his lips into the crook of my neck, tracing his tongue over a bite mark left there by Aro, "Aro did that to me, I left the room without his permission," Edward tenses up a bit, but relaxes as I run my hand though his hair. He starts kissing my neck harder now, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, not letting go. He nibbles lightly on the skin around my scar then moving up to my lips. I kiss back deeply, sucking on his upper lip vigorously; tangling my fingers in his hair. We continue for who knows how long before both pulling away, stars in our eyes, "I'll love you forever Jane," I put my lips to his ear, "You are my forever," The sun peaks over the clouds, "Did you ever love Tanya?" I ask, trying to hide the bitterness from my voice, "No. If she was my mate then I would have known long ago," I growl at the word mate, Edward rocks me back and forth, "You're the only one I have eyes for, you're the only beautiful thing on the face of the earth," I look away in shame, "You wouldn't think so when you see my scars," I mutter, "Show me, I don't care," I stand up from his embrace and step a metre forward. Undoing my robe, I take my black dress off for him to see my back. Caius tried to feed us to the werewolves but Aro only let them harm us, he needed us too much. The immortal children left a good few marks too, one ripped my arm off and it never healed properly, leaving cracked lined from my shoulder to the bottom of my neck. Then there's the bite marks from Aro along my spine from when I drank too much blood apparently. Having tried a mountain lion whilst on my way to Alec, a speck of blood escapes my eye and trickles down my face to land in the corner of my mouth, _'I'm hideous,'_ I think, Edward flits over to me; wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "I still think you're stunning, pain giving Angel," I pull my dress back on, hiding any traces of the vulnerability, "You're perfect, I can't put it into words how much I love you...can you stay calm whilst I tell you something though?" I nod, waiting for the horror to come, "I used to love Rosalie, I proposed but she rejected me," He tells me, looking me dead in the eye the whole time. I stay calm, "I knew that it had happened, the pixie and soldier had come to Voltorrea and told Alec and I the whole story of our future half a year ago. She told us that we would be okay and that the pain wouldn't last much longer, it'd go away eventually. Aro didn't hear but knew we'd been in contact with other vampires, so he ripped my other arm off then Alec's head. I screamed at that point and inflicted my full power onto Aro, he was furious. After putting Alec's had back on in one peace, he and Cauis made me dip my leg into fire. It smouldered, leaving cracks all up and down. But I'm not showing you that now, let's leave that till another day," Another day where the future is bright and the past is faded.

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, please review! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	18. Treaty

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Jasper paces the room for the hundredth time in silence. Alec's face is set in stone, still holding Tanya but the expression of nothingness. I look across the room to Emmett, "I'm going hunting, anyone gonna join me?" He asks in his booming voice, "Okay," I say, Alec nods and is gone out of the door, Tanya in his arms. Emmett takes my hand as we waltz out of the door leaving the house in in deathly silence.

Emmett finds a large grizzly to feast on whilst I stick for a few deer. Blood gushes into my mouth, I gulp it down hungry for more. When I've finished, I close its eyes, "Sorry," I whisper, "You okay Rose?" Emmett shouts, still wrestling the grizzly before draining it dry. Quite surprisingly, his clothes have stayed in one peace, "Wow Em, it's a world record," I tell him, placing myself into his arms, "What? My clothes?" He questions, "Yes, though I have to admit - I do prefer it when they get torn to shreds," I smirk mischievously, "I'm sure we can make that happen Babe," He says as I rip his shirt off and kiss him passionately. But we're suddenly broken off by thundering footsteps coming towards us, "ROSE, EMMETT - RUN!" Edwards panicked voice shouts to us, "Wh-" Emmett cuts me off pulling me onto his back hurriedly and sprinting off at top speed. I turn my head to see Jane and Edward running as fast as their legs will carry them, Jane slightly ahead, being chased by oversized giant wolves. I cling onto Emmett even tighter. When I look behind me again, Jane and Edward have disappeared; some of the wolves have vanished too. Emmett jumps up to a branch of a large tree, many of the wolves jump up and snap at us. Edward and Jane appear at our sides, "They're shape-shifters, not children of the moon. They only phase by choice, they think that we hunt humans," Jane inflicts her power on a few of them, smirking that devilish smirk of hers. The others jump higher, snarling viciously at us, she laughs - bells chime around the forest, "Jane," Edward says, she glares at him, "Stop," She continues for a few more seconds but then releases them of their pain, "We just want to talk, it would be easier if we could hear you," Edward calls down to them. One of them (obviously the leader) growls as he trots away. The rest follow and return in human form, naked. I turn to Emmett and bury my face into his chest, he rubs my back comfortingly.

The conversation is very long and very boring, Edward has explained that we only drink animal blood and mean no harm but we need our coven leader to go through things. Basically, we're forming a treaty: half of the land each. If we cross their line or bite a human then they can cross our line and kill us. Carslile needs to sort out where their line goes so that's why we're on our way back to the house now.

We arrive in a matter of minutes, some of us such as Kate and Elezear see them and crouch, ready to pounce whilst others simply observer the situation. They arrive in calmly, standing in a group in the corner. Carslile pulls out a map and a pen, "So what were you thinking, Ephraim?" He walks over, flanked by two of the men and draws a line down the map, leaving us with only 3 miles of land, "I was thinking more this," Carslile says, taking the pen and drawing a line down the other side leaving them 5 miles of land. The russet coloured man shakes his head and circles his line, "If you wish," Carslile moves his line by two miles, "Give me the pen," Jane commands, no one dare disobey her so Carslile hands over the pen obediently and Jane draws a perfect straight line down the middle of the map, smirking cockily the whole time, "Both men nod and the large group leave," Jane chuckles, "Only if we killed them. Only if..."

 _ **I need more reviews! Hope you liked it. Love you all, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	19. Preparing for War

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Jasper takes a swing at Alec but misses completely due to Alec's skill and determination. Everyone watches them in concentration, trying to pick up on techniques - well, by everyone I mean everyone but Alice who is swinging through the trees in her pixie like manner and Jane who's hunting. Jasper grabs Alec by the neck and pins him to the ground, "Never lose focus," He tells us just as he's flipped over by Alec who smirks down at him and walks over to Tanya, "Carslile?" Jasper asks, Carslile nods in response; he walks over to Jasper and they start to practice. I don't watch carefully, I just lean into a tree next to Kate and Edward and zone out until my name is called. Lucky me - I'm training with Alec. I saunter over and stand I front of him, he nods at me and get ready. He grabs me by the arm and attempts to flip me over but I block him by kicking his feet from beneath him. Alec makes a smooth recovery when he gets me in a headlock but yet again, I escape from his grasp and shoot up to the nearest tree branch. He looks around, confused at my sudden disappearance before I jump down and pin him to the floor lightly by his neck, "Woo!" Emmett cheers, clapping loudly, he runs over to me and brings me into a bone crushing embrace whilst spinning us around in a blur of speed, "Emmett, put me down," I command, holding back the grin that is threatening to spread across my face. He carries me over to where he was standing next to Jasper and sets me down, "Well done babe, maybe you could try that ou-" I cut him off, hitting him around the back of the head, Edward's whole face crumples up in disgust as Emmett smirks evilly, "EMMETT CULLEN!" I hiss, hitting him again. He pouts at me and looks at the ground childishly, "I think I have something else in mind to try," I whisper seductivley, bringing my lips to his ear. Emmett grinds mischievously up at me, eyes glistening and kisses me passionately, "Someone get me a sick bag please," Tanya fake gags but is silenced by Alec who places his hand over her mouth.

The training continued until the late hours of the night and everyone was bored to death. Alice is now trying to persuade Jane and Alec to wear normal clothes and is succeeding slightly with Alec but she has told me that they both will eventually come around in the next few hours after her consistent pestering, "You gonna show me what you were talking about now Babe?" Emmett asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me, "I'm a bit tired at the moment..." Emmett doesn't have it. He picks me up bridal style and carries me up to our room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That was amazing Angel," Emmett says, I giggle. The bed frame is broken and the loose chippings cover the the room. Our glass desk is shattered, the bookshelf destroyed and let's not even talk about the vanity table, "I love you," I say, rolling on top of Emmett, "You're my Angel," Emmett says, kissing my neck. I melt under his touch and relax into him, "Come on you two! You've been at it for 13 hours! We need to train!" Alice says bounding into the room, "Get lost Pixie," Emmett curses, throwing a pillow at her and pulling the covers closer to us, "Ooh!" Alice says, dodging the cushion effortlessly, "You're going to let me and Esme redo your room! Thanks Rosalie!" Alice squeals, skipping out of the room again, "Urgh," I grumble, pulling myself off of Emmett and flitting over to our walk in wardrobe, pulling on some leggings and old Tshirt; I tie my hair up in a ponytail and add an old flower to top it off - I look amazing as usual, "You look hot Babe, but it would looked even better if you just took it off again," Emmett says, tugging at the sleeve of my Tshirt, "No!" I protest, slapping his hand away like a parent would to their misbehaving child, "Babe!" Emmett whines at me. I ignore him and walk out to the sitting room downstairs. But I'm not prepared to see what I do - Jane and Alec in normal clothes. Alec has gone for a grey shirt which clings ever so slightly and black pants and shoes. Jane on the other hand, she's gone completely goth. Heavy eyeliner covers her eyes and black lipstick on her lips. She's wearing a black dress and army boots accompanied by a leather jacket, "I think that I need to go back upstairs," I tell everyone, too shocked to even wonder what's happened there.

 _ **Review? Xxx**_


	20. Bella

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Alice," I say, she skips to my side, "It's better than the cloaks they were wearing!" She detests, "I'm going to burn them," She says as Jane appears at the door, "No you will not Pixie," Jane tells her, "No - the only way to forget is to move on," Alice states, "You will not burn them," Alice shakes her head, "I will," Jane narrows her eyes, "Pain," Alice screams, "JASPER!" I lunge at Jane just as Jasper dashes into the room to comfort his wife. Jane moves her power onto me, Emmett charges in and punches Jane sending her flying with a thundering bang into the oak bookcase. At this point, everyone is in the room, Alec numbing Jasper to stop him attacking Jane and shooting Emmett a look that could kill whilst Edward restrains Jane from charging at Jasper. Jane hisses at Edward, flipping him over and charging at Jasper, Alice grabs her just in time, "Please don't let Jasper touch you again - you might give him the plague Jane," Alice chirps cockily, Kate grabs her neck from behind, ready to zap her but Alec numbs her as well, "Jane," Jane takes Alec's hand and they jump out of the window.

 **Jane P.O.V**

Alec leads me to a rock, "Brother, I don't know if I can stay there any longer - let alone hunt animals. When Aro sees us, we will look weak if we keep on feeding like this: imagine this things he'll do to us!" I tell Alec, "I think that we should try to stick to this diet sister," Alec replies, "Well I'm going to be feeding on some juicy humans that are not in Forks, see, I'm respecting their little treaty. You may join me if you wish," I stand up and start to walk away, ' _You're going to come Alec_ ,' I tell him mentally, he shakes his head behind me, "See you soon Dear Brother," I say and run. In a matter of seconds, Alec appears behind me, "I know you too well Alec."

 **Edward P.O.V**

"Edward, don't go after her," Rosalie tells me, Tanya has not bothered as she knows better, "You don't know what they'll do!" I protest, "Leave them," Carslile commands. I storm off to my room and pull out an old book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Footsteps approach in the distance, I flit outside to see Jane and Alec, many others follow me. I take in their appearances, Janes hair is ruffled as is Alec's and they have...red eyes. Jane growls at the looks we are giving them, "Aro will not see is as weak now," She walked over, boots crunching the leaves as they approach, "You understand - don't you Edward?" She asks in a voice of velvet, running her finger along my jaw. I melt under her touch and nod weakly, "See, Edward sees our motives," Rosalie hisses at me, Jane sends her to the floor withering in pain again. Emmett charges at Jane, about to slap her but Alec intervenes, numbing Emmett and Jane, "Tell Jane to save it," Rosalie growls, walking over to Emmett who has just awoken from Alec's spell, "Come on Jane," I beckon, she takes my hand and we set off to the meadow. It takes only a matter of seconds thanks to our improved speed, the sky is cloudy and grey making it not as warm as I'd of liked it to be. Jane wanders off into the middle of the meadow and beckons me over, ' _Do you want to be prepared for the Volturi or not Mind reader?'_ She questions me in her mind, "Yes," I walk over, wrapping my arms around her waist, looking down at her face which is covered in black eyeliner, lipstick and eyeshadow, "You look more beautiful without that on your face," She restrains a growl, "I like it and if you insult me my dear brother and I will not refrain from using our gifts on you," Jane smirks at me, I grin my crooked grin at her and lean down to kiss her, "No," She tuts, pushing my face away with her finger lightly, "Training first," She says, grabbing me by the neck and flipping me over to pin me down on the floor, "Well played," I whisper, pulling her foot off my chest from underneath her but she does a corkscrew in mid air, landing in her feet, "I know you're an amateur but that's weak," She informs me, a sadistic smirk plastered across her face. I growl playfully and charge at her but she leaps up into the air just in time. Now I've had enough, I just need to look into her mind to see what she's going to do next, ' _Not weak, not weak, not weak_ ,' She keeps on repeating, like she's in a trance of some sort of trance. When I look over to Jane again, she's in a ball of the floor, rocking back and forth, "Jane?" I say, though it comes out more of a question, her eyes are glazed over a glassy green, "Jane?" I repeat. I crouch down next to her, taking her hand, "GO AWAY!" She screams, I look around the outskirts of the meadow to see a a cloaked figure, I run at it. The person obviously sees and dashes away at top speed. I catch up to them, kick their feet from beneath them and pin them to the ground by their neck. It's a girl with brown hair and a petite frame, not as small as Jane though, "What's your name?" I interrogate her, she hisses at me, I try to look into her mind but all she's saying is thinking of is is blood, "Tell me your name," I growl, pushing her neck into the ground, causing cracks to form, "Bella," She casually tells me, I loosen my grip a bit, "Who are you with?" I query, "Why should I tell you?" She says, I push down again, she looks me in the eyes now, ' _Walk away_ ,' A voice echoes in my head, I feel that I should do as the voice says so I stand up and walk back into the meadow, Jane's eyes are nearly amber again, "Go away," She murmurs, "No," She pushes me weakly, "No, we're going to Carlisle," I pick her up and start running back to the house, she clings to me, "I'm not weak, am I?" She whimpers, "No Jane, nobody thinks you're weak love," She nods into my chest as we arrive outside the house, "Shall I put you down?" I feel her nod her head lightly, when I put her down, she intertwines her hand with mine, giving me a last look before we glide into the house, we walk up to the living room to find Emmett and Rosalie staring sickeningly into each other's eyes so I tug Jane to another room. We find Alec, Tanya and Irina sitting at the table, "Where is Carslile?" I question, "Study," Tanya tells us, Alec on seeing Jane comes with us shortly followed by Tanya and Irina. I know on the door to Carlisle's study, _'Come in,'_ He tells me mentally, he's in there with Esme, Carmen and Elezear, "Yes Edward?" I hesitate, but Jane cuts in for me, "We were in the meadow training for when the Volturi come and Edward saw someone. They put me into a sort of trance so Edward charged over and interrogated her, her name was Bella. We assume she was with Aro and was sent to spy but before Edward could get any information, she hypnotised him into walking away back to me," Most people's jaws drop in shock but I guess it was inevitable. Aro knows that he's going to get them back one way or another, but we're not going down without a fight.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for not updating last week, I was away and didn't have wifi (it was a truly traumatic experience) so I have been writing this in my spare time. Please review! I need some love! Love you all, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	21. I'm always with you

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"I don't want to lose you Em," I whisper, burying my face into his chest, "You won't," He replies confidently, "They aren't as powerful anymore and we've been trained babe," I shake my head and look up at him through my lashes, "They'll fight if they get Jane and Alec back or not, it's a lose lose situation," Emmett yet again shakes his head, "Well we'll fight then, Jane and Alec are our family now. Yeah, they might be called Witch Twins and freaks but they're family now and that's something worth fighting for," Emmett's speech gives me a boost of motivation, "Come on then, we need to get training," I drag Emmett outside and nod at him, we charge and start a rhythmic dance. Emmett trying to kick my feet from beneath me or grab me but I dodge his attacks each and every time, "You're too predictable!" I shout even though he'd have heard me if I'd have whispered, "Bet you won't predict this," He says mischievously grabbing my waist and jumping to the ground, "EMMETT!" I scream as he starts tickling me mercilessly, "Get off!" I laugh, squirming beneath him, "TELL ME ROSE! WHO DO YOU LOVE?!" He shouts, I scream, "THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" He tickles me harder, I screech, "TELL MEEE!" I laugh again, I can't take it anymore, "YOU EMMETT! MY HEART AND ALL OF MY LOVE BELONGS TO YOU!" He grins as our lips collide and a fury of passion. Being pinned to the ground, the only thing I can do is tangle my fingers in his hair and wrap my legs around him, Emmett moans into my mouth in appreciation. I roll is over so I'm in charge, my hands find their way under his shirt, running up his muscular chest, but before we can take it any further, Alice dashes out of the house with Jasper at her side, "The Volturi have changed their minds, they'll be here at midnight, we need to prepare!" Alice shouts, eyes now gold and a tad glazed over. I find myself start to shake, "What's wrong Angel?" Emmett asks, "N-n-nothing," I stutter, he shakes his head, "Tell me, you can tell me anything," I look him in the eye, "I'm scared Emmett - really scared. They might kill you! You should just see the size of Felix!" I shiver remembering the way he undressed my using just his eyes and the way Demitri winked at me the first time I went to Voltorrea, vowing to never return as long as I shall live, "Oh Angel," Emmett takes my into his arms as I sob tearlessly. A few drops of rain start to fall from the grey sky just to match my mood, "It's okay," Alice charges out of the house again, "NO ROSE. YOU NEED TO STAY WITH US, NO MATTER HOW SCARED YOU ARE BECAUSE IT'S NOT JUST YOU THAT IS SCARED, IT IS EVERYONE HERE!" Emmett actually growls at her, letting go of me and crouching in front of me, his eyes a coal black, "Emmett," I grab his shoulder and just manage to pull him back, "Find everyone and get them outside now, we need to train for the remainder of the day," Alice orders, so Emmett and I start flitting around the house to find everyone, they're all in the study, "Alice told u to come and get you, you already know why and we need to train," I command, everyone follows us outside and we just partner up and train. Everyone obviously paired with their mates, knowing this may be the last time they see each other before the Volturi come. Emmett and I train harder this time - this isn't just fun and games, it's real stuff. I concentrate as hard as I can on training but my eyes keep wandering to Emmett's face, his eyes catch mine a few times, full of love and devotion.

After a few hours I can't take it anymore and pin him to the ground, "Don't let my lose you Emmett," I plead, burying my face into the crook of his neck, kissing it lightly, "Oh Angel," He soothes, wrapping me in his arms, "I can't live without you, if they get you Em," He laughs against me, "IT IS NOT FUNNY EMMETT!" I start to sob, "Shh, I'll always be with you no matter what," I look up and Alice freezes, "Get up now!" She screams, "They're coming!" I look into Emmett's eyes for what may be the last time, "If I lose you Angel, please remember something for me," I nod, "You're braver that you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even if we're apart, I will always love you till the end of forever," A sob escapes me again, "Oh Emmett, I love you so much," I say as he picks me up and moves over so we're standing with everyone else, "And can I tell you one last thing?" He looks down at me as I lace our fingers together, "I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once. You gave me the motivation to keep on living, remember that," Is the last thing I say as the Volturi approach us, most of them teeth bared and ready to kill. Everyone then takes their hoods down, Aro is the first one to speak, "So what do we have here?" And as he says that, the clock strikes midnight in the distance, a ghostly and distant sound that might be the end of our lives.


	22. Pain

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Aro smiles evilly, "Jane and Alec, it's sad how you fled from us! Whatever was the problem?" Cauis smirks at this and rubs his hands together, "They shouldn't of just left like that, should they?" Cauis enquires, Aro nods back at him. It's only now I notice that there's only a few of the guard with them, obviously including Aros' body guards, "Will someone please speak?" Aro asks politely, breaking the silence. Jane steps forward, still clinging to Edward and Alec by the hand, "We were sick and tired of your abuse to us Ar-" Aro hisses and leaps forward to rip Janes' arm off, there's a loud screeching and an arm is thrown across the forest, Jane screams out. Alec lunges forward but Emmett flashes over to stop him, "He's not worth it," Alec struggles against his grip but soon gives in and stands with Tanya. Jane's arm is now sealed back on but has more cracks running up her shoulder. Aro laughs creepily, "That was very disobedient Jane, I'm afraid you will have to be punished. Isabella," A new member of the guard steps forward and locks her eyes on Jane but Edward leaps in front of her so whatever gift she possesses is used on him. His eyes turn emerald green and he stands there in a trance, frozen like a statue - not even the winds light breeze moves him. Edward lifts his arms up and grabs hold of his head and starts to twist. I grab Emmett and look away, "Stop!" Esme shouts, her normally warm and comforting voice filled with worry and sadness. Aro raises his hand and 'Isabella' stops, "There seems to be quite and army you've assembled against us Carlisle," Aro says, Carlisle steps forward, "We only felt it was necessary due to how you've left Jane in particular so traumatised," Aro laughs, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Jane?" Jane looks down, her angelic features twisted, "I didn't like it," Aro gestures to Isabella again and Edward starts to twist his head again. A ferocious growl rips from Jane as she sends Aro to the floor, withering in complete and utter agony. She takes a few steps forward but is sent away by Retena and her gift. Jane releases her power as does Isabella - again. Aro charges forward, dismantling Janes arm from her body. Edward screams out and charges at Aro, ripping his arm followed by Emmett. I grasp at the now empty space beside me but instead of standing here like a potato, I take Edwards place when he goes to attach Jane's arm to her body. Aro grabs my arm and twists but Emmett sends him flying. Tanya, Kate and Irina have taken it upon themselves to go for Cauis, attempting to tear him limb by limb but are being stopped by Felix. I'm snapped out of my trance by and unimaginable screeching noise and pain as my head is detached from my body and it all goes black.

 _ **Hey guys, really sorry for the short chapter here. Big love to MermaidRomance and Nessie090603 for reviewing and e.x.t. Nessie and myself have created a joint account under the the name of Cattyboo090603 where we have moved another choice to and are hoping to update Another choice ASAP as we've kind of abandoned it! Just to let you guys know, I am putting my life ther stories on hold until this is finished then I am going to continue them as well as rewriting Saved by an Angel as it is pretty bad and very rushed. Sorry for the long note, more soon. Love you all, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	23. Heaven on Fire

**Rosalie P.O.V**

The darkness consumes me, I scream but no one can hear me. I've never thought that death would be so lonely, so frightening. I'm brought back to reality when I'm kicked at least a hundred metres into the air, "NO!" I shout but the only thing I hear is silence. Maybe the volturi have won, taken the lives of my family and Emmett...oh my sweet, sweet Emmett. God please have mercy on him, please tell me he's survived or that he's ran. Emmett's never been one for running though, he'll fight and protect what he loves. He's so kind yet he has no survival instinct. What will happen to him? All of a sudden the silence becomes deafening. Darkness is almost too much to bear when your lover is fighting for your life.

I feel myself being picked up again, but in a more caring manner. My head is attached to something solid, there's a piercing ringing noise and then it all flashes. It's like waking up for the first time again, Carlisle's face looking down at me, concern spread across his features, "Rosalie, can you hear me?" I squint and nod, surprised at how normal I feel, "Where's Emmett?" Is the first thing I say as I flash up from the, bed? Before Carlisle can reply, my big bear of a man bursts through the door, embracing me in a signature bone crushing hug, "Oh Angel, don't do that to me again!" I sob into him, "I thought you were dead!" Emmett spins us around, "I love you so much Angel girl," Emmett grins, "I love you too Em," I smile back up at him, only noticing now that Carlisle has left the room, "What happened?" Emmett visually winces, "They fled, we got that Isabella..." He smirks, "The Denali coven have left with Alec but Janie has decided to stay with us, her and Alec are still meeting every day though," I nod at him, "The Volturi haven't left for good though, have they?" Emmett's dimpled grin disappears, "They'll be back," I gaze into his topaz eyes, "But we'll be ready," He smiles again, "But for now we're okay," He tells me, I nod, "I'll love you forever," I say, playing with the curls on his head, "I'll love you forever and a thousand years," Is the last thing he says before brings to his lips to mine...just a small symbol of how far we've come and how we're not looking back.

 _ ***Wipes away tear* I am sad to say that this is the end of Heaven on fire. I'm sorry for not giving you any notice, having a weak ending and making the recent chapters very long. Thank you so much to Nessie090603 for helping we to write this chapter (and the rest of the story) and MermaidRomance for the endless motivation :D Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my rushed and not so great story. I will probably rewrite this and Saved by an Angel but for now I am focusing on my Fiction Press (under the same name if you want to check it out) and the princess and the pauper in my spare time. Thanks again and I will be writing again on FanFiction ASAP. All of my love and hugs, amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


End file.
